Timeline/Prehistory
Prehistory History: Heaven & Hell * Beginning: The Presence creates archangels in a series of seven eras - "Divine Days". ** Day One of Creation: Archangel Samael is born. Lucifer creates the Sun. ** Day Two of Creation: Archangel Michael is born. ** Day Three of Creation: Archangel Uriel is born. ** Day Four of Creation: Archangel Raphael is born. ** Day Five of Creation: Archangel Saraquael is born. ** Day Six of Creation: Archangel Gabriel and angel Castiel are born. Birth of all sentient beings. ** Day Seven of Creation: Archangel Raguel is born. ** Archangels invade the Void and create a kingdom for the Presence. * Uriel is a witness to creation of Gaia. * Castiel is blessed with the grace of a Virtue. He is chosen to to be the Champion of the Sixth Palace. * Saraquael investigates the concept of worship. In the city of Uruk she and god Shamash of the Sun become lovers. * Senael is born. * Senael becomes Gilgamesh and starts his adventure. * The Presence asks his archangels to prepare for war on Earth. Samael instead asks the Presence for a kingdom of his own. * Samael rebels against the Presence. He and his forces fail and are exiled. Angels are stripped of their grace and become Fallen. Among them is a Throne who becomes the First of the Fallen. * Samael creates Hell and changes his name to Lucifer. He convinces some angels to come with him. * The angels in Hell turn into devils. * Death of the Endless creates a pantheon of gods in Mesopotamia. * Nergal creates a cult in Mesopotamia. * Nergal marries Death of the Endless in a political marriage. * 6019 BCE, May 4th: Rosacarnis is born. * 6000 BCE: 'Mazikeen is born. * Garden of Eden is created. * Adam and Lilith are created from clay. * Lilith becomes addicted to Supernal energy. She begins killing and eating animals. * '~5000 BCE: ** Lilith is exiled from Eden after Uriel's persuation. Eve is created. ** Lilith is taken for some time by the gods of Mesopotamia. She and Sin become lovers. ** First Day of Spring: A demon is born. Lilith gives it a name, but Sin names her Inanna. * Enkidu is born. * Senael becomes friends with Enkidu, a monster which tried to kill him. * Inanna tries to seduce Gilgamesh but he refuses. Inanna contacts Asmodel. * Enkidu is exorcized to Hell by Asmodel. * After Enkidu's death Senael becomes a devil in exchange for location of Enkidu. Enkidu turns into the Beast with No Name. * Senael establishes his kingdom in Melothm. * Lucifer banishes the Beast with No Name to Earth for being too nice. Senael is furious for everything that happened to his friend. * Inanna tries to gain power from souls of Kur, but Nergal, his wife Death and other Endless imprison her in the Dreaming. * 4000 BCE: Gabriel becomes the Metatron - Voice of God. * ~3900: ** Azazel and Nergal make a deal. The deal is sealed with an intimate ritual between Nergal's daughter and the Prince of Hell. ** January 11th: Namaah is born. * 3940 BCE: ** Lilith and demon Ophur trick Adam and Eve into eating forbidden fruit. Uriel captures Ophur. ** The Presence's first two followers, Adam and Eve, are cast out of Garden of Eden. Archangel Gabriel helps them. * ~3937 BCE: Cain and Abel are born. * Adam and Eve adopt Seth. * ~3600 BCE: Adam and Eve retire to a rural area. * ~3500 BCE: ** Desire gives Lilith the curse of vampirism. ** Lilith infects Abel with therianthropy. Lilith tricks Cain into killing Abel. When she starts to eat his flesh the shocked Cain also eats his flesh after Lilith invites him to do so. Lilith infects Cain with her thirst for blood. Cain becomes the first vampire. ** Abel resurrects and curses his brother. Cain kills him again. ** Abel tells what happened to Adam and Eve. Lilith reveals her manipulation to Cain and that she became the Mother of Monsters which will torment humanity. ** Adam leaves to fight whatever evil and darkness there is (possibly he becomes the Phantom Stranger). * Eve, Cain and Abel are taken by Dream to fill his library with stories. They start living in the Dreaming. * Lilith and Naamah capture Adam and torture him, hoping to corrupt him. * Inanna seduces Destruction of the Endless and escapes her prison.She goes to hell and changes her name to Eiseth. * Mazikeen leads her sisters into Hell. She joins Lucifer's court. * A peace is set up between Heaven and Hell. * After hundred of years as the cupbearer, Mazikeen is made Lucifer's adviser. She also receives a voice. * Gabriel is tasked with punishing Sodom and Gomorrah, but he refuses. Raguel destroys the cities. * Uriel delivers a message to the Gods of Egypt. God Maahes' turns on her. * Uriel and her son Rrall bring plagues upon Egypt. * Raguel kills every first born in Egypt. * Gabriel takes Raguel to Hell to kill Lucifer. Lucifer kills Raguel and Gabriel takes his grace. History: Cosmic Beings * Beginning: With the creation and birth of first beings in the world, and their first experiences the Endless are born. Potmos and Teleute are born when sentient life began. Morpheus is born when sentient life began to dream. Olethros is born when sentient life began to destroy. Epithumia is born when sentient life begun to desire. Aponia is born when sentient life begun to despair. Mania is born when sentient life began to delight. * 4,000,000,000 BCE: Delight of the Endless turns into Delirium due to some traumatic events. * A being (later called Lucien) is born. * Eve, Cain and Abel are taken by Dream to fill his library with stories. They start living in the Dreaming. * Erzulie is born. History: Homelands * King Arthur establishes the Knights of the Round Table. * 6500 BCE: Ystina is born. * 6482 BCE: ** Ystina is saved by Sir Galahad. ** The next day after being saved Ystina dresses up as a boy and becomes Galahad's squire. * 6480 BCE: Galahad discovers Ystina is a girl, but doesn't say anything. * The Sheeda attack Albion. * 6870 BCE: Ystina saves King Arthur and several of his knights (including Sir Jason-of-the-Blood). Ystina is knighted as Sir Ystina the Shinning. * Ystina drinks water from the Holy Grail and becomes immortal. History: Space * Circa 12,000,000 BCE: Kherans leave their dying planet and start to conquer other races. * Kherans start to use Planet-Shaper Engines. Earth and Krypton are seeded by them. * Kherans leave colonists on Krypton after they discover the core of the planet radioactive. * Circa 8,000,000 BCE: Kherans conquer Titanthropes. They rename the planet Khera. * Kherans start to experiment with their genome. * Kem-Veks' mind is programmed into an AI in Kryptonian colony ships. * When Kryptonians gain space travel capability, Kherans release a spore around the planet, which caused crystals to grow inside lugs. * Without any response from their colony ships, Kryptonians turn to Church of Rao. Kryptonians become zealots. * A Kryptonian colony ship lands on Earth. The colonist die due to exposure to cosmic particles. Kelex is ordered to synthesize a cure and maintain the colony. Seven hundred years later Kelex shuts down after creating the cure. * Daems come from another galaxy. They mutate and become ethereal. * Kherans conquer Daemonite Empire. * Daemonites gain number and revolt. * Kheran Genetic Revolution. Emp is born, but due to dwarfism he is neglected. * Yon Kohl is born. * Zannah is born. * Yon Kohl becomes a Warlord. * Lord Emp takes Yon Kohl as his apprentice. * Lord Emp creates Hadrians, a line of robots, using Yon Kohl's brain patterns. Lord Emp keeps twelve of the robots. * Zannah is trained in the ways of the Coda. * 10,500 BCE: Zannah is discovered to be fertile and chosen to mate with Majestros. She gives birth to Kenesha. Zannah's mother, Lady Harmonious, helps her by faking a miscarriage. Zannah becomes a warrior and Kenesha is raised by Lady Harmonious, believing she's Zannah's sister. * 10,000 BCE: Kenesha takes part in a failed mating ritual. After that she's free to pursue a life of her choosing. * Artus is born. * Kherans develop a bio-weapon known as Chrszy-RR, which cripples Daemonite reproductive abilities. * A new war between Kherans and Daemonites erupt. * 6000 BCE: ** Artus travels to Earth. ** Artus discovers meta-gene on Earth. He tries to show his findings to Daemonite leaders. ** Lord Emp is called to lead a Covert Action Team and capture Daemonite leaders. Among them are Yon Kohl, Lady Zannah and Kenesha. ** Covert Action Team captures a powerful Daemonite cell. They try to transport them to Krypton to place them in the Phantom Zone, but the prisoners escape. Artus sabotages the engine. The ship crashes on Earth. Artus is heavily injured and crippled in the crash. Emp lands thousand of miles away from the crash zone and is left with a skull spur. ** Daemonites and Kherubim start to live among humans. They are responsible for myths about angels and devils. ** Artus is merged with an Acurian. Artus becomes Helspont. History: Earth * 4.54 Billions BCE: Gaia is born when Earth forms. Uriel is a witness to it. Ouranos is born when Earth forms its atmosphere. Other primordials (Khaos, Erebus, Pontus, Nyx) also form. * Gaia and Ouranos create various wonders of the world. * 6,000,000 BCE: Gaia and Ouranos create twelve Titans. Among them are Kronos and Iapetus. After that they create a Haven for themselves. * iapetus becomes a guardian of the western side of the Haven. * Kismet helps first humans. * Titans rule the region of Greece. When Saraquael comes they Titans almost kill her. * 43,000 BCE: Vandal Savage is born. * Senael is born. * Senael becomes Gilgamesh and starts his adventure. He becomes friends with Enkidu, a monster which tried to kill him. * Enkidu dies. A ritual robs him of his memories and name. He becomes a Beast with No Name. * After Enkidu's death Senael becomes a devil in exchange for location of Enkidu. * 6000 BCE: ** Artus travels to Earth. ** Artus discovers meta-gene on Earth. He tries to show his findings to Daemonite leaders. ** Lord Emp is called to lead a Covert Action Team and capture Daemonite leaders. Among them are Yon Kohl, Lady Zannah and Kenesha. ** Covert Action Team captures a powerful Daemonite cell. They try to transport them to Krypton to place them in the Phantom Zone, but the prisoners escape. Artus sabotages the engine. The ship crashes on Earth. Artus is heavily injured and crippled in the crash. Emp lands thousand of miles away from the crash zone and is left with a skull spur. ** Daemonites and Kherubim start to live among humans. They are responsible for myths about angels and devils. ** Artus is merged with an Acurian. Artus becomes Helspont. * Adam and Eve startliving on Earth after being cast out of Eden. * ~3937 BCE: Cain and Abel are born. * Adam and Eve adopt Seth. * ~3600 BCE: Adam and Eve retire to a rural area. * ~3500 BCE: ** Desire gives Lilith the curse of vampirism. ** Lilith infects Abel with therianthropy. Lilith tricks Cain into killing Abel. When she starts to eat his flesh the shocked Cain also eats his flesh after Lilith invites him to do so. Lilith infects Cain with her thirst for blood. Cain becomes the first vampire. ** Abel resurrects and curses his brother. Cain kills him again. ** Abel tells what happened to Adam and Eve. Lilith reveals her manipulation to Cain and that she became the Mother of Monsters which will torment humanity. ** Adam leaves to fight whatever evil and darkness there is (possibly he becomes the Phantom Stranger). * Eve, Cain and Abel are taken by Dream to fill his library with stories. They start living in the Dreaming. * Kronos kills his father Ouranos. Titans begin their rule. They create Tartarus with Ouranos' power and imprison Gaia. * Gaia gives sparks of greatness to six humans and creates islands free of Titans' watch. * Kronos soul-bounds six mortals: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades and Hestia. * Kronos grows paranoid and imprisons all gods but Zeus, who escapes and decides to overthrow Kronos. * A being (later called Lucien) is born. * Prehistory, Autumn: Hippolyta is born. * Prehistory, Winter: Circe is born. * Prehistory, Summer: Nubia is born. * Vivienne and Morgaine le Fey are born. * Prehistory, Spring Equinox: Nimue Inwudu is born. * Circe studies magic in Atlantis. * After all able-bodied men in her tribe are killed by raiders, Hippolyta establishes Amazonia. * Nubia becomes a butcher. * Bandits kill Nubia's mother. In return, Nubia kills them. * Nubia ventures into Amazonia. * Atlantis is set up. ---- ← Before Creation | Prehistory | Ancient History → Category:Earth-27 Lore